


Scenes stitched together

by Ophite



Category: Supernatural, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophite/pseuds/Ophite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern Day Ezra meets the Winchester brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes stitched together

 

 

 

**Now**

The explosion at the Monument Colorado police station was all over CNN, the deaths of so many officers and FBI agents made it national news. At the ATF office in Denver Agent Standish looked at screen after hearing Agent Hendrickson of the FBI was one of the deceased. A few minutes on the computer confirmed the names of the unidentified suspects, Dean and Sam Winchester.

Vin, seeing his expression asked, “Somthin’ wrong? You knew them fellas?”

“Not the agents, but yes I knew the felons.” His lips quirked, “If not for them our association would not have been possible. When Mr. Larabee went looking for an undercover I would have been a grave man indeed.”

**Then**

Ezra took careful breaths mindful of his ribs, licking the blood from his lips as his captors turned away from him reacting to the growl of an engine pulling up to the cabin. It had been a simple undercover assignment, now he was out of touch with his backup and in the hands of two frightened amateurs. In other words, well and truly fucked.

“Yo, in the house,” came a voice from the outside the door “you got our order?”

Meeks twitched the curtain. “It’s those guys; they’re here for that weird ass crate of ammo.”

“Take it out to them.”

Meeks looked out at the two imposing men approaching the porch. “It’s Those guys.” He repeated, “I ain’t going out there alone with them. Besides that box weighs a ton.”

“We don’t want them seeing this asshole.”

“It’s not like they’re gonna squeal, the older one’s got his own page at the FBI’s most wanted site. Those two are just too freaky.”

Meeks opened the door. The two men strolled in and focused on the guy in the chair. “What the Fuck kind of kinky shit is this?” asked the shorter man.

“He’s a fed” said Meeks glumly.

“Oh and you just thought it would be a great idea for him to get a good look at us too? Dude where are your brains?”

“We’re gonna off him said Meeks attempting to sound aggressive rather than nervous at the prospect.

“Oh, yeah, you two are just natural born killers” sneered Dean

“So, Dude, how much extra for the guy in the chair?” inquired Dean.

“What?!”

“How much?” he jerked his head in his brother’s direction, “Can’t you see how much Sammy wants him?” Dean asked smiling at Ezra. ‘Sammy’s’ lips were thinning and his eyes narrowing in his brother’s direction. “All that smooth skin, just waiting…” a knife had materialized in Dean’s hand and he slid its razor edge across Ezra’s cheek, smoothly removing both stubble and blood, leaving behind a swath of clear smooth skin. A brisk nod of his head “He’s perfect.”

Sam huffed in irritation, but said grudgingly, “We can stop for the day in one of the dump sites on the way and still make the delivery time, but if we are going to do that we need to wrap it up here and get going.”

“So, what do you want for him?” The weapon’s dealers looked at each other nervously and retreated to the corner and Ezra listened as his fate was decided. “Fuck, this is crazy. He’s a fed, we got to kill him and get rid of him.”

“I don’t want to kill a fed, man, that’s a needle for sure. We sell him to these guys and he’s just as dead, but we’re off the hook.”

The taller man looked closely at the man in the chair. “If he’s a fed, I’m a Ghostbuster.”

"What?”

“You know him” asked Dean?

“You do too. Remember when I was twelve?” He commented to Dean, “CPS got us down in Georgia while dad was out of town? This is that Zeke. He’s the one who taught me how to cheat at poker.”

“Hey Zeke, remember me?”

Meek’s partner frowned, “Eddie said he was a fed.” Sam shrugged, I don’t think they hire people with his kind of record and connections,” Turning back to Ezra he asked, “Your mom still in the game?”

“Her work ethic remains undimmed, and her Swiss account grows apace. “ Ezra rasped, “She is currently relieving British expatriates of their ill-gotten gains on the Costa del Sol.”

 

**A little later**

The trunk was popped, but before Ezra could make his play there was a gun pointed in his face. “Dude, time to go” came the curt voice of Dean Winchester. 

Ezra cautiously rolled out over the edge of the trunk and stood facing the younger man. They were in a wooded area, though he could still hear the distant sound of traffic from the interstate. The trunk was slammed shut behind him as the older Winchester brother came around from the driver’s side pulling a small knife from his pocket. He tensed waiting for the coming assault knowing that if he did not find an opening soon it would be too late.

“Here is the deal, Dude,” Cool eyes flicked over Ezra’s battered form “you’re a few curves short of being my type and despite what the FBI think, I just don’t go for the whole sadomasochistic torture thing.” A smile quirked his lips “And since Sammy here is the next best thing to a monk, we really have no use for you.” 

Ezra’s eyes flicked back to the gun, “and so you simply shoot me here?”

“No,” said Sam, “we leave you here with the knife and drive off, you cut loose, walk to the highway, and flag down a phone.”

“Your whereabouts will be reported.” Dean shrugged with a smug grin, there’s a lot of highway out there.”

Sam finished quietly, “By the time you get to a phone the search radius will be too big our whereabouts will be speculation and projection.”


End file.
